The Letters
by AessaTheCurious
Summary: In which the Dragonborn receives creepy letters from someone who refers to him- or herself as "the companion." Epistolary yandere fic.


**Author's Note:** These are the letters that accompany Dear Dragonborn. If you're reading these for the first time, never fear! You can read either one first. Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Dragonborn,

Ever since I laid eyes on you yesterday, I knew I needed to see you again. I need to make sure that I felt what I thought I might be feeling.

Sincerely, your companion

* * *

Dear Dragonborn,

An assassin said she was looking for you. I killed her to defend your honor. No one should want to kill such a beautiful creature as you.

Sincerely, your companion

* * *

Dear Dragonborn,

I wish you could know how beautiful you are. Truly, a being as beautiful as yourself does not exist. Any woman who thinks that they parallel to you should be put to death. It is a disgrace to think they are superior to you.

Sincerely, your companion

Dear Dragonborn,

I noticed you've been avoiding Farkas the last couple days. Is it because you think these are from him? They are not. I'm sure if you knew who I was you would not avoid me. No one could love you like I could. You know that.

Sincerely, your companion

* * *

Dear Dragonborn,

Where have you been? I must see you again. Please come back to me. The pain is almost unbearable.

Sincerely, your companion

* * *

Dear Dragonborn,

I am nearly crazed with thoughts of you since you left. Yesterday I got in a fight with a woman who was telling all of Whiterun about how beautiful she was. Truly, she deserved what wounds she received.

Sincerely, your companion

* * *

Dear Dragonborn,

I saw you enter Whiterun very early in the morning. Did you think I wouldn't see you? Silly girl. Meet me in the town square. We must talk.

Sincerely, your companion

* * *

Dear Dragonborn,

I saw you walk through the town square. I was even waiting there for you. I thought you would stop by me, but you continued up to Dragonsreach. Please never do that again. I am nearly crazy with love.

Sincerely, your companion

* * *

Dear Dragonborn,

I see you through your window. You and Lydia are talking. I can't hear what you are saying but you are smiling. She does not deserve to be in your presence.

Sincerely, your companion

* * *

Dear Dragonborn,

Lydia got what she deserved. Do you see now, how much I love you?

Sincerely, your companion

* * *

Dear Dragonborn,

You hide in your house now. Why are you so reclusive? You only leave to go adventuring outside of Whiterun. You never come to Jorrvaskr anymore. I have resorted to watching you through the window and imagining you welcoming me inside.

Sincerely, your companion

* * *

Dear Dragonborn,

Will you come out of your home if you know who I am?

Sincerely, Aela

* * *

Dear Agedele,

I have tried to make you more comfortable by using your title, but it looks like it didn't work. Please come out of your house. I killed a woman today, one in Jorrvaskr, who was boasting of how she was superior to you.

Sincerely, Aela

* * *

Dear Agedele,

Why were you so afraid when I came into your house? You left the door unlocked. I just wanted to see you. Be near you. Watch you sleep.

Sincerely, Aela

* * *

Dear Agedele,

I often imagine you welcoming me into your arms. Your tail curls around me lovingly as we lay together in bed. I imagine taking an arrow and scratching you with it. Drinking the blood that trickles out. The blood of the wolf we share. It's very romantic.

Sincerely, Aela

* * *

Dear Agedele,

Why don't you love me? I have done everything for you. I have gone so far as to kill for you, yet still you deny me love.

Sincerely, Aela

* * *

Dear Agedele,

I have thought long and hard about a place I can take you to make you see the love I have for you. I have decided that my dagger will be our vehicle.

Sincerely, Aela

* * *

Dear Agedele,

Why did you run from me? You know I have superior tracking skills.

Sincerely, Aela

* * *

Dear Agedele,

I sit next to you. An arrow is plunged deep in your back. I'm sorry if it hurt, but it was necessary for us to be together.

Sincerely, Aela

* * *

Dear Agedele,

I sit here with this dagger in my hand, caressing your lifeless face. I know what I must do.

Sincerely, Aela


End file.
